Let's Flash Mob
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: Gilbert spots a familiar blonde when he tags along with Ludwig and Feliciano to a park. Little does he know, the blonde he remembers isn't quite as shy as he used to be. When a flash mob pops up, he discovers this in a surprising way.


**Okay. TIME WARP. For the flash mob, imagine this (removes spaces) www .youtube watch? v=yg7 gO5PpPUk&list =LLPZRgt6wbjMMizTiC9cUM-Q&feature= mh_lolz with this music www. youtube watch?v =opOsgzzDPdw. And you have pretty much what they were doing xD**

**Who knew Mattie could get down like that?**

* * *

"Okay, you jack asses. Gather up. I've decided who our lead is going to be."

"Oh god, I hope I got it."

"I'm not getting it, for sure. Mine was horrible!"

"I wonder who's getting the lead?"

"I think it'll be M-"

"Shut the hell up!" Amber eyes silenced the whispering group. He waited till they were all done, even eyeing the quiet kid in the red sweatshirt who worked his ass off every meeting. "Get this. All of you-lies, MOST of you did great. But, I have decided. Our dear Matthew gets it."

"Whoo!"

"What?!"

"Way to go Mattie!"

Cheers and cries of anger rang out across the huge room. The quiet Canadian in the red shirt smiled happily. He'd gotten the lead in the Time Warp.

* * *

Gilbert knew something was up. He could tell, because there were more people in the park than there should have been. He was there with his little brother, Ludwig, and Ludwig's boyfriend Feliciano. They'd come here looking for peace and quiet. Well, Ludwig had. Gilbert had followed to tease his brother, and Feliciano just went pretty much everywhere with the large German. In one memorable incident, even into the bathroom. Gilbert still teased his blonde brother about it.

But today, he could tell, the quiet wasn't going to last. On the fountain sat a small blonde in a red shirt and black pants. There were other people wearing the same colors scattered around him. Red top, black bottoms. Apparently, only Gilbert noticed. Everybody seemed to ignore the blonde. He didn't look like he had an issue with it though. Gilbert abandoned his brother and the little Italian who was babbling about his brother in a mob (Gilbert didn't even want to know.) and walked over to where the kid was sitting. The blonde didn't look up, appearing to be distracted.

"Hey kid. What's up?" Gilbert asked. The blonde didn't answer him. Gilbert tilted his head and tapped the boy's shoulder. Th boy jumped, and Gilbert saw that although he looked frail, he was easily 17, two years younger than Gilbert. Not only that but he looked suspiciously familiar.

"Whatchya up to, kid?" Gilbert asked again.

"Oh, I... I'm waiting." The blonde replied.

"For who?" Gilbert's next question was immediate.

"N-nobody." The kid blushed.

"Hey, you're..." Now that he thought about it this little blonde was familiar. "Aha! You're Francis's cousin, Matthew! Right?"

"Ah! Ah, y-yes I a-am. How do you know me?" MTthew stammered.

"Dude, Franny, Toni, and I used to babysit you and Alfred. You're only two years younger than me, but you always were more mature. And shy. You still shy, Birdie?" Gilbert grinned like a wolf. Matthew was about to answer when music started playing. The blonde abruptly stood up.

"Mattie?" Gilbert questioned. The blonde turned back with a smile.

"It's astounding, time is fleeting. Madness... takes its toll." The blonde spoke. His voice was different, and Gilbert peered at him in confusion. Then he realized that Mattie's "voice" was coming from a speaker nearby, at least a dozen ones in their vicinity playing the song.

"But listen closely, not for very much longer." The blonde was getting more excited and he turned away from the fountain. "I've got to keep control." Seeing Matthew's ass sway as the blonde walked, Gilbert felt he had a lot of control.

"I remember! Doing the Time Warp!" Matthew practically screamed the words, and Gilbert felt that this music was familiar. More people in black and red began to appear.

"Drinking... those moments when...

The blackness would hit me; and the void would be calling:"

Out of nowhere, men and women jumped behind Matthew. Gilbert was surprised to see Lovino was one of them. As one, they all shouted the same phrase.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!"

The song began to play, and Gilbert watched Matthew with interest. He had moved back to where Feliciano and Ludwig were sitting, in front of he mob. Matthew grinned widely and winked at him. So THIS is what he had been waiting for.

"It's just a jump to the left." the group took a jump to the left, "And a step the right!" hands and feet moved out to the right together. "You put your hands on your hips," Matthew openly started at Gilbert. "And bring your knees in tight!" Gilbert stared back. "And it's the pelvic thrust! That really drives you insane!" Yup. It was driving Gilbert insane alright. Matthew openly smirked at him as he thrusted and shook his butt to the song.

A girl trotted up to Matthew and began dancing with him. Gilbert watched in shock at the motions they used, pretty sure kids weren't supposed to be watching some of them.

"It's so dreamy..." The girl purred with the song. Gilbert realized it was his good friend Elizaveta dancing against the loudly laughing Matthew. "Oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me," Elizaveta smirked at Gilbert as she got closer to Matthew, "No... Not at all..."

The pair danced and laughed to the song, clearly enjoying this mob. When a high-pitched voice came over the speakers, Lili appeared in front of Matthew and Elizaveta.

"Well I was walking down the street just-a having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink." She sang and danced along to the music as the people around her appeared to follow her movements. "He shook me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pick up truck, and the devil's eyes."

Gilbert felt a stare causing flames on his back. He turned around to see Lili's older brother Vash glaring at him. The red-eyed teen held up his hands in surrender and shook his head. So Gilbert had red eyes and a blue pick up. It was a SONG. He'd never touch the petite blonde in front of him. Well, the petite FEMALE blonde. The male was making it difficult to not touch him.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" They moved along to the song, doing the dance again. When it finally ended and the music began winding down, all the people collapsed. It was like it was in the movie. Gilbert watched them and smirked.

"Say!" he called out, watching the people jerk up. 'Just like the movie...' he thought. "Do any of you guys know the Madison?"

The flash mob all stood, brushed themselves off, and walked back to whatever it was they'd been doing before the song started. They dissipated like morning mist in the sun. Matthew went back to where he'd been sitting. Gilbert followed him.

"Hey Mattie..." he purred as he put an arm around the younger teen. "Think you could teach me how to Time Warp better? I think I got the jump to the left and step to the right but... I think I need some help with the pelvic thrust a bit..."

"I think... That'd be... Awesome." Matthew smiled as he leaned into Gilbert's grip.

A camera going off caused them to turn and see Elizaveta with a camera in hand, waving at them with an innocent smile. "Oh, don't mind me." she said, "Just… Admiring the scenery."

* * *

**Yes. Lili was that little creppy high-pitched ballerina. It was going to be Francis, but then I said no xD And then it was going to be Katyusha, but I decided too big of boobs. And then it was going to be Natalia, and then Lili, and then Monaco, and then Seychelles, and finally I decided on Lili xD**

**And Lovino would be the greatest dance teacher ever. LOL.**


End file.
